


Tainted Souls

by bazzledazzlewriting



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Magic, Other, prince!magnus, thief!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledazzlewriting/pseuds/bazzledazzlewriting
Summary: Through a twisted leap of faith, the two souls of Magnus and Alex are brought together for one of the most epic quests in history... all to fix their mistake.





	Tainted Souls

Magnus Chase had no idea where he went wrong. Maybe it was when the carriage veered off course, tumbling through the dark wood as the driver claimed that this was the only way to get into the kingdom with all the closed off roads. Maybe it was when the sudden thump echoes through the lonely carriage, followed by the driver giving a shout of terror, the horses neighing in alarm. 

The carriage jerked heavily before the hoses were cut free and books clanked on the wooden steps leading to the door. Maybe it was when the door banged open to reveal a cloaked figure dressed in an odd assortment of pink and green, a small symbol stitched in silver on her right shoulder. Maybe it was when she pulled her hood down, revealing one of the most beautiful thieves Magnus has ever seen.

The first thing she did when she saw Magnus was snort. She laughed, taking a long moment to giggle before she finally settled down enough to address Magnus’s confused expression. “Oh you have got to be kidding me! When I heard about this super dangerous job I thought it would at  _ least _ be the son of Tyr.”

“I—what?” Magnus has been confused many times in his life, but this was something beyond confusion. It was… he couldn’t even think of a word. 

“Don’t worry Prince Sunshine I’ll be out of your hair faster than you can say ferret.” She hops back outside, going around the back of the carriage to steal precious cargo. Magnus suddenly seemed to realize that he was being robbed and rushed outside with far less grace of the thief. 

He stumbled onto the ground, his white slacks getting painted with mud. He did his best to dust them off. For someone who was witnessing someone having his trunks of clothes and precious jewels, he was not acting appropriately as he said, “Who are you?” The girl smirked and bowed with unnecessary grandiose that would make a character in one of Magnus’s books proud. 

“Alex Fierro at your service.” Magnus recognized that name and it caused him to stumble back. In all the kingdoms, there were rulers who were questionable and some who were too good for their own good, such as Magnus’s dad, Frey. But the darkest of kingdoms was the small one filled with more magic than any of the other kingdoms could ever muster. It was the kingdom of Loki, and legend had it that every one of the citizens was corrupted by magic. 

“You’re-you’re Princess Alex—“ Magnus said. Alex wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

“Yeah here’s the thing Señor Sunshine, if you value your head, I’d stay away from the P-word.” Magnus clutches his hand to his chest, obviously valuing his life. He doesn’t comment again as Alex heaves the trunks onto her small wagon. A small part of Magnus feels like he should offer help, and the other part yells at himself that he shouldn’t be aiding her in stealing his stuff. 

“What are you doing?” he dares to ask.

“Robbing you while you stand in awe of my stunning good looks.” 

“I mean with the stuff.” Alex grits her teeth.

“I don’t know. Why are you letting me do it?” Magnus opens his mouth to answer but can’t seem to find the right words. This all feels like some weird dream caused by a sugar crash. He’s about to pinch himself awake when Alex grabs a small box. It’s a green color and she reaches to open it, obviously interested.

A smile quirks at her lips and her eyes dance with a mischievous light. Magnus lunges forward, reaching for the box, shouting, “No!” He tackles her to the ground in an awkward position, knocking the box from Alex’s hand, thankfully unopened. Alex’s face hardens and she forcefully pushes Magnus off, snatching the box from the ground and tossing it between her hands.

“Uh oh does Prince Sunshine want the box?”

“Give it back!” Magnus says, leaping towards for Alex to grab the box. Alex stops him and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to double over and giving her a moment to run. When he recovers, he chases after her, watching her dark green cloak dart through the trees. The color was smart, considering it blended in easily with the trees around her, but every so often Magnus caught a glimpse of the pink sleeves of her shirt that gave her away. 

Eventually he caught up to her again as she found herself cornered with a huge lake that glistened in the sunlight in a way that deserved to be painted. But Magnus couldn’t marvel at it’s beauty as he snatched the box from Alex’s hands, holding it close.

“What… the Hel…” Alex says, breathing heavily, “Is so important that you didn’t just give up?” Magnus checked the seal to find that it was broken. He cursed under his breath. 

“Do you have string?”

“String? Why would I have string? Furthermore, why would I give it to you?” Magnus huffs, looking around for something to tie up the box before what’s inside bursts free. He settles on tearing a piece of his shirt off. His wardrobe already suffered what’s a little more. His tailor and best friend would be able to fix it as soon as he got out of this mess. 

Moving quicker than anyone Magnus has ever seen, Alex sneaks up beside him, plucking the box from his hands before he can put proper bonds on it. 

“Hey!” Magnus says as Alex turns it over in her hands. The box suddenly starts to glow and Alex yelps, dropping it on the ground. The lid falls off and Magnus grabs Alex’s arm, much to her dislike.  
“We need to get out of here.”

“Wha--” Magnus doesn’t let her protest as he pulls her away from the lake, into the forest. He breathes heavily as they dodge trees and stones. Magnus trips, sending them both crashing down. The sky above them darkens through the branches of trees and the wind whips through Magnus and Alex’s hair. Leaves swirl around it and Magnus looks at Alex with a terrified expression as a dark shadow looms over them. 

“Wh-what is that?” Alex says, stumbling back. The wind howls in their ears and Alex’s cape flaps in the wind like a superhero. Magnus gulps.

“The darkness.” And then, there’s a loud, ear-splitting boom that shakes through the forest and the surrounding kingdoms, disrupting everyone in a fifty mile radius, which is most of the Known World. And the next thing they new, Alex and Magnus collapsed in a heap, their vision black and their bodies unmoving. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to edit this every wednesday night! hopefully I can keep up! I hope you enjoy and I'm really excited to see how this story plays out (because trust me i have no idea). Please make sure to leave a comment they help me get through the awful process of writing. Special thanks to my friend Alex for being my beta reader!


End file.
